1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a photographing apparatus and a smear correction method thereof, and more particularly, to a photographing apparatus capable of correcting a smear, and a smear correction method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographing apparatuses such as digital cameras or phone cameras have a live-view or preview function for previewing an image of a subject in real time. A live-view or preview function implemented in some digital cameras provides a preview image of a subject that is regularly refreshed. The user may use the preview image to determine whether or not to photograph the subject without using an optical view finder.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, when a photographing apparatus captures an image including a bright light source, a smear may occur in the form of a bright vertical or horizontal stripe. A smear refers to a bright stripe that occurs on an image captured by a photographing apparatus. The smear is often caused by a very bright subject such as the sun or a lamp captured with a high shutter speed and short exposure time. The smear in the captured image may be called glare. When a smear occurs, image quality is reduced.